The Courtship of Mary Tudor & Phillip of Bavaria
by dandin
Summary: Alt history. A story that changes lives, perspectives, what if the situation had turned out differently for Princess Mary and Duke Phillip of Bavaria?
1. First Impressions

A/N Disclaimer- **© to this first chapter containing actual dialogue from the Tudors season 3 ep.8. Overall I do not own the production of the Irish/Canadian TV the Tudors.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesty, Princess Mary is here," one of Anne's lady-in-waiting said after curtsying.

Anne smiled, as she rose from her present position of her piano stool. Her other ladies-in-waiting curtsied, before leaving Lady Mary and her maids alone with her.

Princess Mary presented herself in the Queen's chamber with a very elegant red and gold dress that fell to the floor; her hat matching the frock, with gold and red feathers. Her maids curtsied along with her before Anne.

"Princess, if you please," Anne gestured her to sit in the chair across from hers. Lady Mary had wondered why her father's new Queen had summoned her here; she held a serious impression on her face hoping it was not anything bad.

"I have received a letter, from a cousin of mine," Anne politely said in her thick German tongue, "He is Duke Phillip of Bavaria. Phillip would like to come to England, and pay court to you."

While Anne still kept a smile on her face, Lady Mary had still remained serious, but now a little surprised. This was not what she had expected to hear. "Why?"

"He has heard many things about you, Princess Mary…many _good_ things," Anne reassuringly added, not wanting to put worry into her mind.

Mary peered down for a split second before saying, "I suppose he is a Lutheran, like you."

Anne did not reply she smiled knowingly which gave Lady Mary her answer. "He is charming. He is very good looking. I think you might like him a little. What should I tell him?"

Mary sighed, "Tell him…tell him he may come if he pleases, and if the King wishes- but not to expect anything." Anne grinned; she stood up along with Mary. Mary curtsied once more, and without another word she left the Queen's chamber, her maids following after her.

Her Father the King had planned a party the following night, a festive evening of dancing, acts, and feasts; with His Grace Charles Brandon at his side. As preparations were underway, she made her way through the Great Hall, only to be stopped by a stranger; a very good looking stranger, with dark hair, stunning blue eyes, and a fit build. He removed his hat, and bowed before her.

Lady Mary looked at him curiously, not knowing who this was, "Sir?"

He smiled, a very charming smile, "Princess Mary…I hope you can forgive my impetuosity. I know we should have been formally introduced, but…I couldn't wait."

The Princess now knew exactly who this handsome somewhat intriguing stranger was. "You are _Duke Phillip_."

Duke Phillip held his hand out for hers, "May I kiss your hand?"

Lady Mary couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but she gave her his hand. She felt a tingle of something, not knowing what in her veins, as she felt his warm lips pressed against her skin.

Phillip straightened himself up again, when she took back her hand. "I hope I might see you again, my Lady-…with my cousin, the Queen present, of course."

"…I had thought to leave Court tomorrow for the country," said the Lady Mary. She noticed the bow of his head, and the slight disappointment written on his face. "I may…delay my leaving, if it pleases you… for a day or so."

Duke Phillip now looked a little more hopeful; he smiled at her again, lowering his head in respect. Mary for the first time in a very long secluded time had a smile on her face. She had walked away, still with that smile not making anymore eye contact with him. Her two maids were smiling at each other knowingly, liking the presence of the Duke, as they walked past him behind the Lady Mary.

The Duke turned his head staring after her, his face serious, it had only been a couple of minutes, but already had seen a clear picture with her appearance both inside and out.

After changing in one of her chambers that night, she had visited Anne once again. "Did you talk to him? To Phillip?" Anne questioned.

"A little, yes," Lady Mary did not want to show any sign of any little feelings for this man.

"I believe he is a very intelligent young man," Anne pressed on, wanting to put a good impression on her cousin.

"I couldn't tell," Mary quickly said, trying to sound as if she was not too impressed.

"He is extremely good looking," Anne continued with a knowing smile on her face, "He likes you a great deal."

"He-doesn't even know me…we have nothing in common."

Anne grinned again, still looking hopeful, but before she could reply again. She heard the door to her chamber open, "Your Majesty…Duke Phillip asks for an audience."

Lady Mary almost gasped; she turned a bit wide-eyed at Anne. "I don't want to see him."

Anne looked at her side and pointed at her curtains, "Then go in there…quickly."

Lady Mary hurried herself, which was very un-lady like, and unlike her to do so. She hid behind the curtains, but found and opening so she could see but not be seen herself.

Anne smiled at her actions; she knew something had definitely altered in the Princess over the past while. Duke Phillip grinned and bowed before her.

Anne held out her hands, "Phillip, my dear cousin." The two embraced in a hug. "How do you find this country?"

"I like it very much," Phillip replied sitting down in a chair across from her. "I could most happily live here."

Anne wasted no time asking the next question, "So, you met Princess Mary?"

Lady Mary bent her head in closer, curious to know what the Duke Phillip would say about her.

"It was only for a moment, but I relive that moment over and over again in my mind," The Duke had a more passionate tone in his voice as he said this. Mary's eyes closed, she had to take in what she had just heard, and she took a deep breath. Anne took a half glance at the curtains behind her, a smile spreading across her face as she turned and looked back at him. "I was told before she was charming, intelligent, well-read, gracious…the true heir of Katherine of Aragon…_the true princess._ But nothing prepared me for her beauty, the beauty that comes from inside." Lady Mary couldn't believe he felt this way about her, she felt herself blush. She never thought the feeling of excitement and happiness would fulfill her after her mother died, and after becoming bastardized by her own father. But all those sorrowful feelings were brushed aside at that very moment. "To me she is the most beautiful creature on God's earth."

At the late night celebration the Duke Phillip and Lady Mary chose to dance at the same time, with the light and joyous music played by the court's musicians. The candles were lit; a great ambience filled the Great Hall, except where the King sat as he discussed a way to abandon his marriage with Anne of Cleves with Charles.

The smile on Mary's face did not seem to disappear as she was dancing; she and the Duke kept shooting glances at one another even when they danced with different partners. Delaying her visit to the country had not seemed to be regretted. She was content at that very moment, until Duke Phillip released her hand and groaned in pain.

"What is it?" Lady Mary asked in a tone of concern.

"You stepped on my foot," he said as turned away limping.

As he continued to limp away groaning in pain, Lady Mary looked gobsmacked. "Phillip, I am so very sorry! I do apologize-I'm so sorry. Phillip, I'm so sorry."

When Duke Phillip made sure he and Lady Mary were by themselves, just at the corner of the entrance, he turned around and gave her a grin.

Lady Mary looked down at his foot then back up at him looking confused. "I thought—

"-You didn't step on my foot," he merely told her, "How could you? Your feet don't even touch the ground…I wanted a moment alone with you. I-…" He trailed off entranced with her beauty and just having her inches away from him. He slowly leaned in, as did Mary; the gap between them was closed as their lips touched for the first time. When they broke apart, their eyes were still locked. Duke Phillip notice a tear trickle down her face, he brushed it away with his thumb, "You're crying…"

"Only because I'm so happy," she admitted smiling at him.

Phillip knew of some of the matters that Princess Mary had to go through. In the short time he's been with her, he immediately knew that he wanted to continue to make her feel happy and take all her worries away.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" he asked her, still looking as he was under a mystic love spell.

Lady Mary did not answer, but leaned in again as he did, this time the kiss was longer and more passionate.

The night progressed and ended. When the King, the Lords and Ladies went to their chambers, Mary and the Duke Phillip stayed behind. The two walked across the Great Hall in silence as the servants cleaned up after the night's feast.

Duke Phillip stopped and turned to look and looked at Mary, giving her a smile to bid goodbye. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Your Grace," a content Mary replied.

Duke Phillip departed contently, as Mary stood there staring after him feeling something she never thought she would feel in a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- There is your first chapter. I usually write for Harry Potter, this is my first Tudors story, I am not sure how long it will be, but I hope you like it.- Danielle aka dandin READ/REVIEW! Btw as I mentioned the dialogue in this chapter is from the episode's script, the description is mine.**


	2. Romance short lived

A/N Disclaimer- **© to the original Tudors TV show a bit of the dialogue taken from the show at the beginning, but I do not own the Tudors. This story idea is mine.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day the Lady Mary had been feeling a little light-headed after her endurance last night with the Duke of Bavaria. He had not left her mind, even when she had diminished into her sleep. She was not too keen on the idea of some man she did not know; coming to England to pay court to her; but it was as if she had been swept off her feet and away her own beliefs.

One of her maids had come to her in her room, "Lady Mary…the Queen Anne wishes to see you."

Lady Mary went into the Queen's chamber, where the Queen had a look of nervousness and dismay on her face.

"Princess Mary do sit down, I have some…some news." Lady Mary knew that this time the news was not good at all by the look on the Queen's face. She sat herself down in chair now looking serious herself wondering what the Queen was so unhappy about and why she wanted to tell her. The Queen got on her knees facing her not bothering to sit down. "Duke Phillip has been sent back to Bavaria. Your Father, the King, sent him away-I'm so sorry, I cannot explain."

Lady Mary stood up with her hands clutched together, she felt like something had clogged her throat. She however held herself up strictly as a Princess should, like always. "No need to explain…it is a little matter." Anne now stood up back on her feet, eye to eye with Lady Mary. "The Duke was charming…but I never would have married him. He's a Lutheran and I am a Catholic…" Without another word, she curtsied and slowly walked away from the Queen. The Queen was speechless as she walked away, wishing she could have said something in enlightment. Princess Mary closed the door behind her, at that moment many things raced through her mind. She entwined her hands together across her stomach, now not feeling very good. Her eyes started to water, but tried hard to be strong and hold them back.

"_He was a Lutheran…I could never marry someone who is not Catholic," _Lady Mary said this to herself a dozen times in her head, trying to erase the charming Duke Phillip from her mind. She made her way back to her Chambers, her maids tried to tend to her, but she dismissed them wanting to be left alone. She sat on her bed, which was in a small room with only one window for sunlight. Tears had now been released from her eyes; she hated feeling this way, but once again felt the feeling of dejection and betrayal at the pit of her stomach.

2 days later

"How is the King?" Lady Mary asked Chapuys, as they took a walk around the land of the country side.

"I have heard that he no longer considers Her Majesty the Queen…suitable anymore," Chapuys explained to her. "When I first brought Anne to England…she did not know how the customs are…"

"Customs or no customs, Your Excellency, if the King cannot be pleased then there are no means to keep the Queen at his side," the Lady Mary told him.

"Gentle lady...you have been using the King as a distraction for the avoidance of your own matters," Chapuys said eyeing her carefully. The Lady Mary now looked away, her eyes were startled; she could never hide anything from Chapuys. "I had heard that The Queen's cousin from Bavaria was here to…ask for your hand."

"I will not deny that he was charming, but…he didn't even know me…and I did not feel anything," Lady Mary said as normal as she could, not wanting to give anything away.

Chapuys knew better by now, he smiled at her actions, "With all do respect, My Lady, you know that I know you very well and that I can see when you are not being truthful."

"Truthful?" Lady Mary looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"When Duke Phillip was present here…I saw that you were content unlike before, dear." The Lady Mary did not respond, but only continued to stroll in silence. For a while all that could be heard was the light wind blowing across the land, birds chirping from a distance. "…I am sure the King will make up his mind to…to arrange a most brilliant marriage for you, if not to Duke Phillip then to someone even more elegant. Be that as it may…I do have something to propose to you."

"What is it?" The Lady Mary asked curiously.

"I may have to go to Bavaria to see the Ambassador and talk with the council," Chapuys said, "If it pleases the King and yourself…you may accompany me."

"Are you suggesting that I see him again?" asked Lady Mary.

"Now, My Lady, I do not wish to impose, but…I do believe it may give you some clarity."

Lady Mary stopped and inhaled quickly, "Your Excellency, please…I-I cannot do that. I cannot dismiss what I believe in, and I certainly cannot displease the King."

"Madam, I did not mean to discomfort you, but you do not have to give up your beliefs," Chapuys solemnly said, "I am sure if the Duke could have stayed longer, he would have…but if you need time to gather your thoughts here, I understand."

Lady Mary smiled and shook her head, "You meant well…you always mean well."

Meanwhile in Bavaria xxxx

Phillip smiled graciously at the slightly older, good looking, strong man whom he approached with open arms, "Otto, how are you, brother?"

"It is a pleasure to see you," his brother said to him embracing him.

"I was not expecting you so early," said Phillip.

"I had intended it to be a surprise; I thought you would be in England longer…"

The smile on Phillip's face seemed to fade a little as his brother reminded him of his recent situation. He cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back. "I was sent back earlier than I thought as well by His Majesty the King."

Otto noticed the look on his brother's face, how he tried not to act as if it was a bother, "And his daughter…the Princess Mary?" Duke Phillip did not answer; he lowered his head but raised it as he felt his brother squeeze his shoulder. "I think we should sit down, so you can tell me what's happened."

Duke Phillip hesitated for a while, but sighed and mustered to talk, "When our cousin the Queen replied to my letter I had sent her concerning the Princess Mary…I do not think I could have felt more nervous, but happy. I was so anxious that I couldn't wait much longer." Otto smiled at him, listening attentively. "When I first approached her…it was like I was looking into the eyes of an angel on earth. Her beauty inside was just as beautiful as her beauty outside. She shed a tear when we kissed, at that moment I knew I did not want to let her go…" The Duke trailed off for moments.

"I would have expected His Majesty the King would appreciate a loyal man like you to court his daughter the Princess," said Otto. "He would make his claim over Bavaria."

"That is far from the point," Phillip stood up from his chair and stared blankly out the window. "…what concerns me the most is that she is not properly loved..."

Otto stood up from his chair and went behind Duke Phillip, "It would've been nice to meet this Princess who has possessed my brother's heart. But you must remember something, Phillip. Love can be a very dangerous thing. And I have heard the reputation of His Majesty the King of England, and how he tends to…shall we say…_remove_ things that come of a disliking or distraction to him. As position of Elector I for one would not be pleased having His Majesty share part in Bavaria."

Duke Phillip nodded, he knew he had to erase the Lady Mary from his mind, but he just couldn't. "So you are saying that you would not have liked if I had married her?"

"I am saying, my dear brother, that the politics at His Majesty the King of England's court and ours here in Bavaria are incompatible…" It seemed like Phillip had more or less gotten his answer, he looked at Otto in uncertainty.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Annulled?" The Lady Mary exclaimed, "Why would the King do that? I don't understand."

Anne looked like she would break down once again as she did when Lord Seymour announced to her and her maids that her marriage to the King was expunged. "My Lord Seymour had told me that the convocations of Canterbury and York had found my marriage to the King…invalid, because of non-consummation." The Lady Mary did not know what to say to this sudden news. The last time she had spoken to Anne, she was happy and she was welcomed by everyone at court as the Queen of England.

"His Majesty the King now has his legitimate heir, but having another would make him feel secured in case Edward should die…or perhaps a Duke of York" explained the Lady Mary.

"I am aware of that…but I am thankful that the King has offered me residence at Hever castle," she said. "He is giving me everything I may need for my stay there."

The Lady Mary folded her hands together and then said, "Be that as it may, but if there are not any problems…I would much like to come visit you and I would happily bring the Lady Elizabeth with me."

Anne sighed and a grin now came upon her face, for the first time in a while. "I would like that very much, Princess Mary. She is very, very bright and very intelligent."

The Lady Mary did not at first take kindly to the birth of her sister the Lady Elizabeth, as it would be a reminder that the King would continue to alienate her and that a woman who was not her mother was Queen. But as time went on, she grew closer to her, as they did reside together. "She has grown on me; I only wish to help raise her well."

One of Anne's maids had come into the room where the two were talking, "My Lady…its time."

Anne looked at the Lady Mary and curtsied before her, out of respects. All her trunks were ready and packed to be moved to the castle of Hever. Lady Mary had assumed that her father had taken another mistress, if Anne did not please him there was no doubt he had not already someone else. She cringed at the thought of who was to be her stepmother next.

**dandin's A/N- Hi everyone, there is your second chapter, a little short, but hoped you liked it. Read/Review! Ps. I start uni next week! :O**


	3. Note from dandin

Author's note

Hey everyone so eventhough this story only has two chapters on it…I'm getting a bit iffy on it. I'm debating on whether to continue it or not. I do have another idea for a story; however it includes another Prince not Duke Phillip. So what does everyone think? Should I continue this one or try to write something possibly a bit better?

Best wishes,

Danielle (dandin


End file.
